DON,T LOOK AT THE SHADOWS
by gabby webb
Summary: DARK HORROR,SUPER NATURAL
1. i told you not to look

**"Come on dear its time to leave " I don,t want to go replyed Cristine farther why do we always have to leave I am happy hear I have a good school, food is just right and I have friends here "im very sorry dear but you no we are not as well of I don,t have enough money to keep use going and now we don,t have any at all I have been given a unfair dismissal from the factory so its of to Italy for us I have Luckily looked more at your mother will and we shall be staying at her home there Cristine looked disappointed for this was not the first time they had moved don,t treat pet said mark Cristine,s farther . " we will start a new life a better one wouldn,t that be better ",**

**yes I suppose replyed a rather displeased Cristine. "Now we better go to port to catch the ship other wise we will be stuck here". so mark and Cristine webbinton set out to port to catch a ship to Italy they would be spending the night on the ship to Italy Cristine did not like the ocean for the last time she when on a boat out the ocean was where they sprinkled her mothers ashes she remembered this when she took her first steps on the plank and to wards the ship she rubbed her hand on the Bannister of the ship as a tear rolled down her cheek remembering her mothers death**

**the year was 1900 when her mother died it had been a year since she had died of cancer of the lungs . she was a lovely and caring person to friends and family and everybody felt a deep lost when she pasted away time stood still when Cristine though about her mother but there her farther saw the tears falling down he,s daughters face and as that accrued he also remembered hes lovely wife and her deep absents until he snapped out of it and said that Cristine could explore the ship if she liked and that there room was number 28 and if she got lost go and stay right where she was which was at the front of the deck in if your not back in an hour I will meet there with that he left her she started to gaze at the sea as the ship pulled away from port leaving her happy life for a most complicated one in Italy . she remembered a song that her mother used to sing to her before she fell a sleep it was about a woodpecker singing to the moon but it ended don,t look at the shadows don,t look at the shadows when you no what's there it will be to late.**

**to this day she still didn't no what it meant so Cristine slowly walked along the deck thinking what it would be like to live in Italy different sites, different cultures but she still wanted to stay in England . she rumbed her hand up the side rail of the ship wishing hoping for a way to turn back time and make sure her mother would have survived and she could find some way to help her pay for an operation that could of speared her life sadly there was no way to twist back in time so cristine carried on walking along the ship suddenly and with out warning she saw something in the shadows a demon dog of some sort it started to snarl at her then as she looked closer she could see that its eyes was a deadly shade of deep blood red a sere sign of evil she screamed and ran for her life Cristine ran faster and faster and could hear it chasing her she rang straight to room 28 and banged on the door she could see the beast still running after her then suddenly her farther opened the door and pulled her in and asked her why she was screaming cristine was so scared that she pointed along shaking finger at the window across the hall but the beast who had chased her to her room was gone**

**cristine,s farther looked at her solemnly your mind must be playing tricks on you dear but it wasn't for we all know that happened and it was a real as real could get not wanting to frighten her farther she smiled at him and they both when down to the small dining hall to have some dinner. Cristine walked sadly to the hall because her farther didn't believe her or was it he choose not to believe it . so there they was Cristine and her farther mark sitting in the small diner hall barely even saying a word slowly eating there diner and drinking some water it was as if time stood still. "not hungry dear " said mark no farther replied Cristine playing with her food may I be exusted yes dear so Cristine slowly walked across the hall up the stairs though the doors and before she knew it she was standing in front of the window where she showed her farther where the beast was as she look out into the deep dark shadows it happened no not again Cristine screamed it was running towards her the beast the lights was flickering on and off as it but one huge paw in front the other its eyes still that deadly shade of red its teeth and dirty shade of sickly yellow its was as black as a panther as the night sky as if it had been sucked in the very center of a black hole claws 5 inches long and as sharp look in as chainsaws it looked at her and kept walking on never taking its eyes off her and then it started clawing at the walls and growled and howled at her Cristine was frozen still paralyzed with fear and then it vanished in to thin air its was like it was some kind of evil dog with demonic powers.**

**The second it disappeared Cristine couldn't stop screaming. Until the captain came into the hall way and gasped oh my god ness who put you up to this then was it the cleaner Richard he just loves me to find my ship not at ship shape Barbara the cook Jonathon the deck boy I mean who's put you up to this hay Cristine was scared at what the captain was saying to her then she looked at the walls and saw hundreds upon hundreds of claw marks on the walls there was wall paper torn to pieces it wasn't Cristine who had done this it was the beast but the captain didn't no that he when on going on and on naming the crew and who could have made her damage the walls in such and monstrous way Cristine froze when she looked out the window to find the demon dog out side she screamed and told the captain the demon dog did it "look there he is" the captain look around but as this evil dog liked to do it disappeared I don,t no what the devil your doing with your messing up walls and lying about demon dogs but rest assure its going to end now come with me . captain Albert nocks a 47 year old man who is as bald as a freshly plucked chicken who's wife ran off with the local milkman by this information so far you can tell he is not exactly a hit with the ladies as a result of that he has a chip on his shoulder and has a crude sense of humour. Who enjoys nothing more on the weekend that to sit in hes office and drink whiskey Cristine walked to the captains office the office was painted and sickly sour green and smelled of whisky and gone off pickles on the walls off the office was loads of photos framed of animals it was a very weird place for a 13 year old girl to be after she did nothing wrong she sat down and the captain started to talk well well well what are we gonna do with you that's criminal damage that is**

**"yes but I didn't do it "said Cristine quickly well who did then the phantom dogs you keep going on about replied the captain in a sarcastic way Cristine just sighed bared her teeth and clearly said yes "that's right" the captain just laughed at her and then Cristine had an evil though she wished the captain did see the demon dog and the demon dog would eat him and with that Cristine smiled what's that your smiling about then girl oh nothing captain " Cristine said sarcastically can I go now" she said getting oh no you can't someone has to pay for those messed up wall and its coming out of your own pocket "how much" replied Cristine getting annoyed at getting blame to right to it was the beast not her who did the damage but as you can tell the captain didn't believe her it will be £60 "but I can't afford it and neither can my farther" well I guess you can wash up then what "do the dishes mop the floors that kind off thing" but its all ready 9pm and I have to go to bed in an hour then I suggest you hurry with that Cristine got to work in the kitchen Cristine ran back to her room number 28 at 10.30 pm half an hour later than she was expected home don,t worry dear the captain told me why you might be a bit late "yes" said Cristine exulted im going to go to bed now night dad "night" said mark and with that Cristine got changed and when to bed not aware that out side her window the demon dog was still watching her watching with those big red evil eyes. come on come on get your stuff together we have not made port yet but its good to get ready only 3 hours and counting to we get to Italy move move move .**

**Cristine opened her eyes hazily she was still not too happy about living in Italy but for her farther she made one of her dazzling smiles just for him . she got up got dressed and asked to see the boat one last time off cause mark said yes so she set of to explore one very last time she grabbed her photograph book and ran to the side view deck and sat down and started to look though it there was her mother her farther many other lovely photos including the photo of her 12th birthday party there was all her friends in it her family and in it was a boy called Eddie he was smart good looking and I think its safe to say Cristine had a big huge giant crush on him from work go after the party talking to her mates it was all Eddie this and Eddie that and when he did that thing it was so funny one of the mates sally I believe shouted to her why don,t you just marry him already but instead of laughing she merely blushed then Cristine turned the pages page upon page of photos finally there was her and her mother sitting in the front room drinking tea and eating cakes days after the photograph was taken Cristine found out her mother was starting to get ill then on afterwards there first came the hospital visits and then the regular visits and then its was like not going to the hospital was odd but Cristine know ed well in her mind every day could be the day her mother died so she was well prepared for her death but nothing can really prepared you for the loss of a loved one Cristine shut the photo album at the sound of the horn meaning they would soon be at Italy then there was a big gust of wind and her favorite photo the one of her and her mother flew half way across the ship. She quickly ran after it she stamped on it as it hit the deck hard lucky she didn't damage the photo she put it back in the photo album and slowly walked over the west side of the ship rubbing her hand on the railing as she walked people say change if a good thing and adventure but some people don,t really think change is for the better like Cristine because of change her mum died and she's leaving the country for matters that are not her thought so you see change isn't always for the best**

**well that's what Cristine thought anyway "Cristine Cristine come on now its time to go ad taking her fathers hand they walked down, down the wooden plank and on to Italian land the second Cristine took her first steps in Italy she saw the same evil black demon dog staring at her "dad, dad" she shouted look over there by the time he looked the demon dog had gone "come on love no more funny business here please" Cristine sadly nodded at her fathers request. There rode in a dusty old truck all the way to a block of one floored houses almost like a slum the sight of the house made Cristine,s skin crawl the curtains was a musky shade of yellow and out side was green chipped away paint the door looked as if it had been kicked in and had many cracks in it so many in fact if you looked close enough you could see in to the rooms.**


	2. italy here we come

"**it need's a bit of work but its still home" said Cristine,s farther finally breaking the weird silence. They when inside turning the rusty key in the door only for it not to open but daddy isn't this the 28 plaza estate Cristine farther when and asked it seemed they was in the wrong place they had to take another bus ride and that's what they did they found there way to there new home better looking than the other but not by much it was a dull house small cramped but at least there was two floors of the house Cristine looked around as she caught her fathers eye she put on one of her award winning fake smile's and said quite shyly "its lovely farther it's sweet it could be as good as new with a lick of paint ha" her farther replied "yes, yes quite right love you get your sleeping wear and of to bed" so Cristine did as she was told she silently tip toed her way up the stairs but she felt cold oddly because she had a lot of clothes on but something different she felt drawn to the attic like someone that taken something of hers and she was going to get it back know matter what so on she walked the closer the more scared and determined she felt .**

** finally she reached the attic the only thing there was a mirror she took a gas lantern a lighted it with a match and she glazed into the mirror suddenly the light when out she lighted it again only to she it in the mirror "why are you following me" the demon dog with those oh so deadly red eyes explained "you Cristine will see me again one last time that time will be your last you will die that very day" Cristine screamed and screamed the demon dog growled and jump out the mirror sheer horror filled Cristine boy she ran only to fall over the dog's breath on her neck screaming still Cristine heard her fathers voice saying "Cristine get up why are you screaming"**

"**he,s here farther hes here that dog from the boat he,s back he said the next time I see him I will die I don,t want to did farther not by him im scared" she was still crying when so mark took he,s daughter to bed and the next morning called the doctor he remember a time where he heard this story before and then it hit him strong and hard like an icy slap in the face her own mother said she seen this demon dog and the day mark's wife died he also saw a faint but oh so real figure of a dog a black one with red eyes and huge claws tearing at hes wife as she died the demon dog turned to mark and said watch out mark I'm coming for Cristine next. Mark cried and called hymen the local exorcist in Italy she was famous her legend pasted to England sometime ago he canceled he,s appointment with the doctor and quickly made an appointment with hymen. As he did so he also when to bed outside watching them at the very time was that demon dog watching them snarling and saying oh that won't save her mark that won, and in a flash of red the dog was accompanied buy 4 other demon dog's "we are the grime" them all said in unison "and we are the dog's of death you will all die at out teeth and claws this world shall perish before us" and then they disappeared.**

** Hymen then though what can only be described as holy water and then they reappeared and said once again all so perfectly in unison "fool that can not harm us you will be the first to taste our raft" with that they lepted at her I screamed and tried to drag them off I told my farther to help but he just stood there as lifeless as hymen now was "you better go" said the leader dog "we all know what happened the last time you tried to stop us Marcus" I begged him to follow me and I finally grabbed hes hand and we ran oh god did we run we ran out of the house past the street and to the bus stop even past the bus stop. I ran though my tears and then stopped 1 mile away from the house. What did he mean by you know what happened the last time you was involved". Mark stood there. Then I realized I had seen that look before when ever I mentioned my mother. Farther did you what them kill mum. He just stood there. Farther did you lie. "She did have cancer he finally said but they savaged her be fore she died I am so sorry darling I didn't know what to tell you"" how about the truth I cried and ran from him. "your a monster just like them". I knew I had hurt him but I didn't care I just kept running and running never looking back. My hole life to do with my mothers death had been one big lie I was sick of getting lied to. I ran and ran finally into a fancy car and then I fell. Then out of the car came 5 well dressed men in tuxedos with guns in there pockets. the leader the tallest and richest man whom. had a cane and pointed it at my face and in hes beautiful Italian accent he said." hay what are you doing to my car that's 20 bucks worth of damage".**

**I will take cash or flesh. " please don,t kill me" I cried " they laughed and said well then where's your family". I don,t have a family I lied. Still upset with my dad. Then now you will work of you debt in my bar working on the counted. I told them I was good at maths so that was a good decision. they smiled and said " your alright kid, your alright" then they leaded me to the bar. I looked at the dark walls of the bar covered with pictures of gangs of men. I realized this wasn't your typical group of men. Another clue was the bar had very expensive wines and spirits. Then there was a beaten up man getting shoved out the bar, and the leader of the gang said. " tell loco that he has 2 days to pay me the money I lent him, he knows who I am and what I can do otherwise, this anit a club we are the Italian mafia" and then he threw hes cigarette at hes face and slammed the door. He then looked at me and said." Now you know who we are they will be know running away , do you understand ?" I said I did I was so scared. I heard evil stories about them. how they killed people and bullied them and have people high loans, and wanted them back fast, and that they killed not just for business. but for fun and where hired to kill people. I was cleaning glasses and pouring drinks for 5 hours.**

**then they said to come back at 6 o clock, tomorrow night for the next week to pay of my debt. I ran out there as fast as I could but wear was I to go I couldn't go back to the bar or to my farther. I hated him how could someone lie like that to someone who they loved so I slept in the park on a bench. I thought I saw the demon dog again and I wasn't scared any more and didn't care. But lucky it was a street light and a cat coming forward. Then I smiled thinking happy thoughts of my mother then I fell a sleep. The next day I when back to the bar. Well I had know where else to go I heard a police cart and hid and told the mafia to hid me. Being the mafia of course they had there trouble with the law and did so. The police told them they saw a girl come in hear and her farther was looking for her. I got up and tried to run put tripped over an ice cube and the police drove me away. before I went. I told the mafia that why farther lied to me and that's why I said that I had no family.**

**They understood because Dallas the leader of the mafia said he had that problem with he,s old man. to and two come back tomorrow at 6 to clear my head. I thanked them then the police drove me away. I was sad to go back to the house and remember to still hate my farther. But when I saw he,s face a great sense of sorrow covered my face and I felt sorry angry still. But less upset with him he held me close and told me he was sorry. and that we could do a painting together. We always painted when we was sad, we sold 20 paintings when my mother died. We painted a lady in a long purple satin dress. with long following blonde hair and piecing blue eyes. that could gaze into your very sole. After finishing it we discover it look a lot like my mother and he smiled. That was the first time I saw my farther smile when something reminded him of my mother. I never smiled I was still sad. I wanted to be as brave as my farther was but I couldn't laugh dance and sing. Then a miracle happened I looked at her eyes and a smile cracked across my face. so much so I couldn't stop smiling for a long time. I took us 2 hours to paint it and then we had our dinner and I when to bed. I was happy for the first time in a long time. wishing it would last forever, I was soon going to discover this was not the case thought.**

**I awoke the next morning very early and when to school. In a special class that spoke English, And made many friends because people was intrigued with my cultural. I returned home happy and then saw to my horror blood on the door handle. I opened the door to see a pool of blood and scrapes all over the furniture. They had come back for my farther and me .I screamed and saw my farther in that pool of blood and telephoned an doctor and the police. I hoped to god that my dad was still alive then in the corner of eye. I saw a pear of big evil red eyes and black fur, and big yellow claws with blood on them. There was also on he,s paws. He was snarling at me. I looked away and remembered and said out loud. don,t look at the shadows, don,t look at the shadows.**


	3. when death comes a knocking

**He,s eyes as red as they had always been and was set in a demonic gaze at Cristine a gaze that could bring the bravest of men to a halt. she tried so very hard to heed her mothers warning but when you gaze into the belly of the beast it is hard to look away. She managed to get away form the beasts hold and ran to the kitchen to grab a knife. she is not violate person but after seeing the state of the mangled body of her farther it changes a person. Her hand quickly reached for the knife but the beast was quicker like a jungle cat it leaped to the kitchen and claws at her the knife fell to the floor she heard the faint trickle of blood hitting the floor and to her horror when she looked down 3 huge claw marks was oozing blood out of her stomach. **

**The beast smirked and marveled at it,s handy work and stepped back into the shadows and disappeared.**** It was only then when she felt the bitter sweet pain of her wound and it was also then that Cristine had closed her eyes to await deaths arms. then she felt to the ground and opened her eyes a final time to see her farther still lying there in hes pool of blood now she was lying in hers**** Her eyes closed once more and she whimpered "goodbye farther" and then her world turned to darkness.**

**she awoke consumed with passion and fear , a fear that i knew none of and a passion i had once met before. This passion was one of survival not just of mind or body but of spirit too. How she had longed to belong in a world that would await her and bring her into its em brass and love me and nurture her. However we don,t aways get what we wish for. These where the things Christine thought of when she awoke in hospital. Her thoughts was driving her mad in the realm of darkness she had fell under. She then saw the claws coming towards her and screamed. **

**She awoke with a jolt she was dizzy and dis orientated and was confused. She had escaped the prison of her self contiguous but now she had to escape the prison of reality. She saw a vision of people and blur but once her eyes had adjusted she saw it was just the doctor, that wasn,t what she was worried about where was her farther. If he was still alive she had a sudden flash back of he,s mangled body but know if she was alive so should he.**

** She leaped out of the bed as the doctor walked out and when he came back in she ran out, an locked the door traping him inside the room. She ran and ran as fast as humanly possible her heart racing at a speed she had never felt imaginable. Down the corridor and to the left, then the right and down the next. Her eyes frantically searching for the name mark webbiton on each door so fast she was overwhelmed with dizziness. She bumped right into a doctor and tried to run from him he screamed after her and yelled for security. The security men ran after her and she duck, dipped and dived pass them only to be rugby tackled to the ground by an big brutal of a man. **

**They tough Christine to the bed and tied her down she screamed and screamed until she thought her lungs would explode. Franticly her eyes meet the original doctor that she had locked in the room. He sharply turned on the lights and the light stung her tear stained face he held up a needle full of green substance to the light and stuck it in her arm. Christine screamed with pain it was then she discovered, it was Morfin and was very droozey " farther where are you save me" she whispered. As the Morfin had already taken its hold she looked into the now empty needle. That had been removed from her arm and wished and prayed that she would find him. she closed her eyes and entered the darkness once more this time, promising herself if her farther was not alive she would not wake up.**

**At the middle of the night she awoke again and walked down the long narrow corridor the pictures of children's drawings played havoc in her mind the picture started to move in her mind and twisted and tormented her like she was staring into the pictures of her life and what was yet to come her further and her fate. She walked and walked until her feet was pulsating and sore know body was there to stop her now she carried on not knowing where she was going. Until she was in the viewing room and outdoor garden then she did something stupid and not good she looked straight into the darkness. Or to you an me the shadows, don't look in the shadows the children's drawings played in her ming as she remembered them.**

** "Don,t look at the shadows, don,t look, don,t look at the shadows", the thoughts got more sincerity" we told you not to look ,we told you". "There coming for you". She held her breath and looked closer into the shadows not caring what would happen and daring her self. She sighted with relief when nothing happened then she stepped to turn around and she felt a pan of warning shiver down her spine. She turned around only to find all 5 of the grime staring right at her laughing and growling, she didn,t scream she had accepted her needed to defend herself somehow there was no way she would survive this night if she didn,t try to save her own life.  
**

** Stepping backwards grabbing a rack she swinged it and the beast and screamed and shouted at them to go away. " why are you here" Christine shouted near to tears "as we said Cristine you will die by us and when you accept your fate we will leave you allow until your last breath". She didn,t know what to do know body should accept they will be murdered but she said what she had to. To stop there internal torment she said the words that she would remember to her dieing day "i accept my fate" words i would n,t wish upon anybody to say. They advanced on her running and growling "please no you said you would leave me alone" they pushed her to the ground and said. "fine its over, for now".**

**They growled and she screamed and screamed because she could piture her death as a vision of torment. Pain and the last bitter angish of her last breath she screamed and scream until she couln,t no more. Closing hereyes and craddling herself, "what a live i will lead knowing my fate" she cried to herself. Suddenly and with out warning a strong mand wrapped hes arms around her and shaked her "no, no leave me allow" She screamed bashing him with her thists". The cold air lapped at her face and it hurt her to brerath she was scared oh so scared.  
**

**"Christine open your eyes" a warm , kind, familer voice replyed, she did as she was told hoping and praying it was who she tought it was. The same hair and eyes and face of the man she needed had reappeared in her vision. her tear stained face cracked into a inner warth, and such a lovly smile, it would cause even the noblist of gentlemen to blush. she stared at the man with eyes, shiny and sparkling and as strong as beakens full of hope. That sparkle that reminded poeple of staring at a moon lit sky on a star lit night, twinkling every where. Finally chirstine had found the man she wanted to find for all this time "farther" she replyed.**


End file.
